Um pouco de nós
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Não seria a primeira nem a última, mas a nossa vez. - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - PWP


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Ship:** Harry/Draco

**Capa:** por DarkAngel – link no meu perfil.

**Sinopse:** Não seria a primeira nem a última, mas a nossa vez.

**Spoiller: **7

**Beta:** er... não tem

**Finalização: **julho de 2008

**Quantidade de capítulos: **1

**Um pouco de nós**

Ele estava nervoso.

Merda, ele estava nervoso.

Não era para ser assim. Era para ser algo natural e espontâneo e... Eles.

Mas não, Potter não queria desse jeito. Ele _precisava_ marcar hora até para isso!

E agora ele estava ali. Nervoso por algo que já havia feito inúmeras vezes na vida. Esperando. Por ele.

- Se acalma... – Draco pôde sentir o cheiro do sabonete e as mãos quentes em seus ombros.

- Não. Tudo bem. – ele respirou fundo – E você... – Draco se virou para olhá-lo e prendeu a respiração.

Harry Potter estava parado a sua frente, os cabelos molhados penteados para trás, talvez em um de seus poucos momentos em que ficavam dominados, pingando água sobre os ombros da camisa branca, aberta, solta por cima da calça social azul marinho. Descalço. Seu perfume e o frescor da pele pareciam latentes.

- Você vai tomar banho? – Harry perguntou, tão próximo quanto poderia estar do loiro.

- Não, já tomei. Você demorou para chegar.

- Foi por isso que você ficou tenso desse jeito?

- Eu _estou_ tenso, Potter. E seu atraso não ajudou. – Draco disse entre dentes.

As mãos de Harry pousaram sobre seu peito e ombros, o acariciando, se enlaçando atrás do seu pescoço enquanto Harry pousava pequenos beijos na linha do seu maxilar. Draco fez som de desânimo e se desvencilhou dos braços do outro.

- Eu vou embora.

- Draco...

- Eu não quero, está bem? Não assim... – Draco calçou os sapatos, sentado na cama, continuando a falar, sem olhar para Harry – Você não quer transar no trabalho, Potter. Tudo bem. Mas eu não sei transar com hora marcada.

- Tudo bem. – Harry concordou, reafirmando com um gesto de cabeça, se aproximando da cama, as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Draco se levantou, abotoando a camisa, se aproximando dele.

- A gente se vê. – disse, pousando um beijo sobre os lábios do moreno.

Harry concordou novamente, buscando sua boca, mordendo o lábio do loiro. Draco se aproximou de novo, aprofundando o beijo, acariciando sua face enquanto as mãos de Harry deixavam os bolsos para passear pela sua cintura, o puxando para mais perto. E o beijo se tornava mais doce, mais sedento, mais faminto. Pedindo mais deles, assim como um pedia do outro naqueles quase seis meses de encontros. Seis meses desde aquela missão em que tiveram que trabalhar juntos. Seis meses desde o primeiro beijo, o primeiro toque. A primeira vez que olharam diferente um para o outro. Seis meses em que aprenderam a se conhecer e a se reconhecer. Em que olhares ganharam significados e paredes se tornaram tudo o que precisavam para que surgisse... proximidade.

Não era amor. Era quente e pontual demais para ser amor. E eram eles, e aquilo significava que nunca seria mais do que amassos eventuais no trabalho. Eles tinham um passado e nomes e esposas e filhos a zelar, e não seriam alguns beijos que iriam mudar tudo. Mas pouco mais de algumas semanas os beijos já não bastavam, e eles queriam mais.

Foi então que o problema surgiu.

Obviamente nenhum dos dois era inexperiente, mas ao mesmo tempo nunca tinham saído com homens antes. Isso tornava as coisas mais... delicadas. O conhecimento do corpo alheio foi o passo seguinte, quando ambos demonstraram interesse em mais do que beijos. Mãos... Bocas... Contato... E algo mais que não tinha nome, somente a certeza de que não encontrariam em lugar nenhum, que não junto ao outro.

Seis meses em que Draco se viu viciado no cheiro de Potter. Seis meses em que Potter esquecia e adiava compromissos para se esconder na sala de reuniões do departamento de Draco.

Seis meses sem sexo.

Porque, obviamente, Astoria não sabia prensar Draco contra a parece e se ajoelhar a sua frente, roubando-lhe a consciência, da mesma forma que Harry fazia, e isso diminuía drasticamente a sua vontade de acordá-la no meio da noite quando chegava em casa depois das horas extras. E Ginny nunca ia atirar Harry sobre uma mesa e enfiar a mão em suas calças, impedindo-o de pensar enquanto o beijava, e isso a fazia bem menos interessante do que alguns anos atrás.

Mas eles sempre acabavam antes de realmente _começarem_. E Harry, ocupando um cargo alto demais no Ministério, ainda tinha aquela frescura: ele podia se enfiar debaixo do seu próprio gabinete para provocar um Draco indefeso por baixo da mesa, mas se recusava a tomá-lo em seu ambiente de trabalho, mesmo que o loiro não demonstrasse nenhuma objeção a isso, pelo contrário.

Maldito grifinório.

E agora, na primeira vez em que conseguiram conjugar uma viagem de Ginny, um compromisso de Astoria, uma folga no trabalho e todos os filhos no colégio, Draco simplesmente não conseguia relaxar frente à idéia de que tudo ali - o flat alugado, o passeio no parque, o almoço no melhor restaurante da cidade, os cravos brancos no canto do quarto, o banho perfumado -, tudo tinha somente um objetivo: sexo.

Não que ele se importasse. Arrastar Potter todos os dias para o elevador desativado do Ministério também. Mas aquilo era diferente... O jeito como se prepararam para aquilo, o jeito como Potter o beijava, era...

- Harry... Pára.

- Ta, tudo bem... – com visível dificuldade, Harry se afastou do loiro, sentando na cama com as pernas cruzadas sobre o lençol de seda, passando as mãos no cabelo e respirando fundo – Eu... Vem cá. – disse, batendo na cama ao seu lado, e Draco o olhou desconfiado – Eu só quero conversar com você, está bem? Depois vou com você até sua casa... Vamos, o dia foi legal, não quero que termine desse jeito...

Draco se sentou ao seu lado, na mesma posição, e Harry se virou para ficar de frente para ele.

- Eu sinto muito se não... não deu, mas eu queria marcar esse dia. Comprei uma coisa para você.

O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso, enquanto Harry fazia um gesto com a varinha, convocando um pequeno embrulho de cima da mesinha, e Draco refletiu por um momento que o fato dele ter saído e demorado tanto para voltar depois do almoço deveria ter um bom motivo, como aquele.

- Eu espero não estar apressando as coisas e não quero que você entenda como um compromisso ou uma obrigação ou algo assim... É só um presente. – Harry disse, sério, lhe entregando o pequeno embrulho.

Draco o abriu, sério, encontrando dentro da caixinha de veludo preto, uma corrente fina com um pingente na forma de um "D" floreado, prata, com três pequenos diamantes em uma das extremidades. Ele observou a peça por alguns segundos, e, ainda sério, colocou o colar, sentindo o frio do metal contra a pele quando o colocou por dentro da camisa, vendo que a corrente era comprida o suficiente para ficar oculta sob as vestes.

Ele olhou fixamente para o moreno, que brincava com as dobras do lençol.

- Eu gostei. Obrigado. – disse de forma seca.

- Ficou bonito.

- O que você espera de mim, Potter?

- Nada.

- Você me deu uma jóia. Você pensou em mim e quis me dar um presente. Não se dá uma jóia dessas gratuitamente, Potter.

- Draco, se você já se sentiu pressionado o suficiente por eu ter simplesmente marcado um dia para ficar exclusivamente com você, você acha mesmo que eu ia te presentear exigindo ou esperando algo em troca?

Harry parecia irritado e Draco se sentiu ofendido com isso. Ele se virou, começando a se levantar da cama, mas a mão de Harry em seu pulso o impediu.

- Eu só queria demonstrar que eu gosto de você. De verdade. Te dar alguma coisa para que você se lembrasse de mim...

O loiro o olhou. E sorriu. Isso era tão característico do Harry – sim, o "Harry" que ele aprendeu a conhecer, não o "Potter" -, querer ser lembrado e querido por _algo mais_, que fez Draco ponderar por alguns segundos antes de se decidir que, sim, talvez o moreno merecesse um presente também.

Ele desvencilhou a mão da do outro, se levantando da cama e caminhando até o canto do quarto, respirando fundo e estalando as costas. Aquilo não era difícil, não era um sacrifício. Era só uma questão de relaxar...

Ele remexeu no catálogo mágico de músicas que estava sobre a mesinha, mas não conseguiu se interessar por nada que tornasse o momento melhor. Talvez precisasse focar seus sentidos no que estava vivendo, nada mais. Apagou a luz e tomou um copo de água.

- Draco? – ouviu a voz do moreno, confuso. E sorriu.

Ele tirou os sapatos com os próprios pés, chutando-os para longe, enquanto desafivelava o cinto, de costas para o outro. Quase podia vê-lo sorrindo. Tomou a água que restara no copo e se virou de frente para a cama, fingindo-se concentrado demais na tarefa de abrir os botões da própria camisa para notar o outro mordendo o lábio.

Andou distraidamente em direção à cama, deixando a camisa cair no meio do caminho de forma provocante. Sorriu para o moreno, que o observava com visível entusiasmo. Os olhos verdes brilhavam.

Sorrindo, puxou o cinto da calça de Harry, a abrindo tocando-o o mínimo possível, e se ajoelhou a sua frente, puxando-a pelos pés, fazendo o mesmo com a boxer preta que ele usava. Harry tentou puxá-lo para um beijo, mas ele se afastou, se levantando. Apoiou o pé no meio do seu peito e o empurrou contra a cama, o fazendo rir.

Era daquele som que ele precisava. Harry entregue, livre para ele, rindo. E gemendo, como quando ele passou as mãos pelo seu corpo.

- Vai mais para lá. – pediu, baixinho, fazendo um sinal para que o outro se posicionasse melhor na cama, sendo prontamente obedecido.

Subiu na cama de um impulso, ficando de pé com o corpo de Harry entre suas pernas, e abriu a calça lentamente, deixando que ela caísse sobre o moreno, que a atirou para longe. Draco pisou sobre seu peito com um pé, acariciando-o de forma sinuosa, e Harry o puxou para beijar seus dedos delicadamente, antes de puxar a perna de Draco, desequilibrando-o e fazendo com que o loiro caísse por cima dele. Harry se virou rápido, prendendo Draco contra a cama, beijando-o antes que se recuperasse do tombo, mas o loiro não reagiu, abraçando-o e aprofundando o beijo.

Harry parou, o olhando, acariciando seu rosto e sentindo a perna do loiro se mover entre as suas continuamente, de forma provocante.

- Se você pensar muito, a gente não sai daqui hoje, Potter. – Draco sussurrou.

- E você, parou de pensar?

Draco o olhou com atenção, correndo os dedos pelo contorno de seu rosto, sério. Harry pegou sua mão, beijando a ponta de cada dedo, e voltou a encará-lo, como quem espera uma resposta.

- Cala a boca. – Draco disse, sério, antes de puxá-lo para outro beijo, cruzando as pernas às costas do moreno enquanto arrancava de vez a camisa do corpo do outro, o abraçando totalmente.

Por um momento, soube que não havia pelo que esperar. Era só mais um momento deles. Eles. Os dois. E só. Como sempre foram: intensos com relação ao outro.

Já havia esperado muito por aquilo.

Moveu os quadris contra os de Harry, pedindo, não suportando mais a excitação, como se o que ele sentisse naquele momento fosse muito mais do que seis meses de silêncios acumulados. O sentiu se afastar, e ofegou, era espaço demais entre eles... Mas o feitiço sussurrado o fez sorrir.

Harry afastou os fios loiros da sua fronte, fazendo com que o olhasse, sereno, enquanto investia lentamente contra seu corpo. Draco nunca havia feito aquilo, ele sabia, e precisava de todo o cuidado possível. Mesmo que o loiro aparentasse calma, a cada investida ele ofegava, as mãos pousadas sobre seus ombros os apertando com intensidades diversas, como se o indicando o que fazer. Deixou que sua testa caísse contra a dele conforme sentia seu corpo ceder, envolvendo-o lentamente, sentindo-o tão próximo quanto duas pessoas poderiam estar. E quando o envolveu por completo com um impulso mais firme, Draco o abraçou com força, inspirando o ar de uma vez, para em seguida se mover contra ele, repetindo o movimento.

Harry afundou o rosto contra seu pescoço, gemendo baixinho enquanto aumentava a intensidade dos movimentos, sentindo Draco se contorcer em seus braços, seguro de que o outro estava aproveitando aquele momento tanto quanto ele. Juntos. E juntos estavam quando ele puxou o quadril do loiro, entrando mais fundo, mordendo seu ombro enquanto Draco gritava, estremecendo e o arranhando, os olhos fechados, se derramando entre seus corpos enquanto Harry pulsava dentro dele, em um mesmo delírio.

Os dois se deixaram cair sobre a cama, embolados, suados e ofegantes, tentando retomar o controle. Depois de um tempo, Harry suspirou e se moveu, prestes a se virar e livrar o loiro de seu peso, mas as mãos do outro acariciando de leve suas costas e leves beijos contra seu pescoço o impediram.

- Eu também gosto de você, Harry. – a voz baixa fez com que os olhos verdes se encontrassem com os prata, sonolentos.

E ambos sabiam que não precisavam de mais nada.

**FIM**

**NA: Essa fic, assim como "Safe", "Us" *que será publicada logo* e "Draco Malfoy, por Harry Potter" foram escritas para a segunda fase do Projeto Sectumsempra de amor não dói. Mas eu sou uma pessoa sem tempo no momento e, embora já estivesse com as fics prontas, não quis participar do projeto porque não teria como dar atenção pro pessoal ou efetivamente me envolver na coisa o suficiente pra me divertir. **

**Por que eu estou contando toda essa história, então? Porque essa foi a única fic que chegou a ser postada, na época em que o Projeto ainda estava no 3v e não no 6v, e antes que alguém reconhecesse o texto por algum motivo, eu resolvi avisar. :D**

**Então, resumindo: não, ela não está no projeto. Sim, ela foi escrita ****e postada**** no projeto. Estranho? Um pouco, mas isso não vai afetar a vida de ninguém, afinal. Hauahuahuahuahauhauhauahau**

**As reviews que vocês vão deixar, vão. A minha. xD**

**Beijos e espero que gostem, amores.**

"**Us" vem em uns dois ou três dias, e em seguida, ****provavelmente**** "Demônio", uma long. xD**


End file.
